


Daddy's Little Girl

by AshCashMustache



Series: Donatella Hamato [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April Mentioned, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Donatello, Fluff, Genderswap, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: It's been a few months since April O'Neil saved her rat and four baby turtles from the big lab fire. Fully mutated, Splinter thinks about the accident before a certain little one of his interupts his thoughts.





	Daddy's Little Girl

Master Splinter gently set down his Children into the little baskets he found just outside their newfound home. It's been only three months since April O'Neil, the little girl who was they're caretaker, has set them free into the sewer away from the burning lab her Father has died in.

Splinter frowned at the horrible flash back and sighed, 'God Bless that child'. The Rat's thoughts were interrupted by a tiny whine coming from the basket that held one of the baby Turtles covered in a purple blanket. Splinter smiled softly and gently lifted the baby girl into his arms making the whimpers stop instantly causing him to chuckle.

"What is the matter my daughter? What has had you wake up so fast, Hm?" He whispered softly to her not wanting to wake up her brothers. They can make so much noise and commotion… especially Michelangelo. But this little one here is very different.

Donatella was the only female amongst the siblings and the tiniest as well. While her Brothers were close to being as big as toddlers, she hadn't looked like she even passed the size stage of a newborn, which had Splinter wondering if she was actually the baby amongst the four and not Michelangelo.

The major difference in her appearance was the patch of light brown hair on her head. It was odd to Splinter since her brothers remained hairless and had a shell, and while she did have a shell, it was a lot smaller and more flexible. Splinter didn’t know how much mutagen was exposed to the little turtles, but it was likely Donatella was given more than her fair share. Hence why she had more human features than her brothers.

Not only was her appearance different from her Brothers, but her personality was too. Donatella was very calm and to herself, she had the special gift Splinter loved so much in calming down her Brothers and making them happy. When they cried for no reason all you had to do was place her into which ever turtle boy's basket next to him and he would instantly stop crying and cuddle into her.

She would rarely cry and was sweet as candy, always giving her family hugs and kisses that supposedly annoyed Raphael (But he secretly loved it). She was very observant in her surrounding's and always looked at her Father with curious eyes as he read to her and her brothers.

Splinter turned his attention back to his daughter as Donatella tugged at his robe and pouted at her Daddy. Her big golden-brown eyes gazed into his, easily catching his attention. He gave her a gentle smile and tickled her sides causing her to giggle, the dimples in her cheeks popping out. The rat truly loved his Children and they each had a special place in his heart, but Donatella had a spot no one can outshine. She was his only daughter, the one whose smile could warm up the coldest heart. She was definitely….

Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I started this story years ago on Fanfiction.net, but honestly felt like it wouldn’t go anywhere so I stopped, but I recently got inspired to write more when people kept sending positive feedback. So here I am! I decided to update this chapter so I could fix any mistakes and decided to give Donatella a shell unlike before. I didn’t know anything about turtles at age 15, but it comes to my attention that they can’t possibly live without a shell. I know they are mutants, hence why I still gave her and the brothers more human features, but I don’t want to take away the turtle from her completely, especially since they are supposed to be bullet proof. Please take into consideration though that my Donnie is different in a lot of ways, which you'll see soon enough. ENJOY!


End file.
